


Beauty & the Beast

by Hyx_Sydin



Series: Trope Bingo [17]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: Good deeds are rewarded. And wishes do come true.





	Beauty & the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _AU: Fairy Tale/Myth_ square of my [Trope Bingo Round 9](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/203194.html) card.
> 
> Title and summary are both terrible...

Once upon a time, on a dark and stormy night, a young man opened his little cottage in the woods to a gnarled, hunched over, old woman. He offered her his plate of food, warmed water for her bath, and allowed her to spend the night in his bed whilst he slept before the fireplace on the floor. The next morning, after he had made them breakfast and whilst he was cleaning up, the old woman thanked him for his kindness and then revealed herself to be a powerful sorceress. Before parting, she gifted him with a beautiful rose and promised to fulfil any wish he asked of her when it lost its last petal, and then she vanished. 

In the years that passed the young man thought often about what he could wish for. He was lucky enough to have been born with good looks, so that was out. He was more than happy with how his life had turned out, which ruled that out. As for wealth, something he thinks he would have wished for but only as much as would get him comfortably by, he inherited from a wealthy relation he was unaware of existed. And as for love, he would much rather find it than have it granted to him.

\---

The morning after the Opera Populaire had burnt down found Raoul staring at the rubble, still wearing the clothes from the night before. When he'd left the Villa, Madame Giry had been the only one of the Opera’s former occupants awake, watching over her sleeping charges. He had left instructions and money with his servants with which to cater to their guests needs. When he'd checked on his rose before leaving, he had found that the very last petal yet clung to it, and knew that soon he would see the sorceress again and he'd have to make his wish.

People wandered through the debris; some ensuring the fire had been put out properly, some searching for survivors, otherwise the bodies of the dead, and a very few searched for signs of the Opera Ghost. Raoul could not make himself cross the street, after everything that had happened because of this building, it saddened him that it was no more. As for Christine's Angel; things would be so much easier if he were dead. Raoul could marry Christine with a clear conscience, no longer would his mind linger on a deep, sultry voice and captivating eyes.

“Vicomte.”

Raoul turned to find the sorceress standing behind him. “The petals seem to have fallen a lot faster in these last few days than since that night.”

She smiled enigmatically as her gaze moved to the ruin behind him. “You have finally decided on your wish.”

Raoul sighed as he turned to stare as well. “I have.”

“I need you to say it Vicomte, and please be as specific as you can.”

Raoul took a moment to gather his thoughts into something resembling order. “I wish for you to completely heal him of any sickness, injuries, scars . . . and his deformity.” 

“You are a good man Raoul de Chagny.” He felt her squeeze his shoulder; and the tiredness he'd felt before, the aches and pains of what he'd been through, seemed to melt at her touch. When he turned to thank her, he found her gone.

\---

Raoul never saw the sorceress again, and when he'd returned to the villa he had found the rose gone as well. He was also surprised to not have heard anything about the Opera Ghost in the week since the Opera Populaire had burnt down. Raoul wondered sometimes if the sorceress had gotten to him in time, or if he was finally resting in peace. 

His valet informing him of a guest was a welcome distraction from the plans before him, and the thoughts circling in his head. For a moment he hesitated, not in the mood for Andre and Firmin but surely Gerard would have said if it were them.

Raoul felt his mouth drop open as he stopped in the doorway of the parlour, staring at, “You!”

The other man turned to face him fully, he was elegantly dressed in a black three-piece suit, white shirt and red cravat, not that Raoul noticed it as all he could see was the man’s perfectly sculptured face and dark eyes.

“I dislike owing a debt Vicomte,” the Opera Ghost said, voice a growl on his title and yet still causing a shiver to run down Raoul’s back. “So what do you want?”

“I -” Raoul started to shake his head but stopped as a thought came to him. “Do you know anything about building plans?”

The other man stared at him a long moment before slowly nodding. “I do.”

“Excellent,” Raoul said as he clapped his hands and turned to head back to his study. “This way Monsieur Ghost.”

“Erik.” 

That single word stopped him in his tracks, Raoul ignored the blush that stained his cheeks and the happy flutter of his heart, and smiled at… Erik. _Who would've thought he'd so easily give up his name to Raoul!_ “Then I insist you call me Raoul.”

The man grimaced but inclined his head, then moved to follow him. Raoul happily led the way, totally ignorant of the muttered, “Fop!”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, all errors are mine own. I apologise.
> 
> I could say this is the first time I am writing _Phantom of the Opera_... but then I'd be lying, because I have an unfinished fic on ff.net :(
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read, I hope you enjoyed! ♥ Feedback would be loved.


End file.
